Blastaar (Earth-616)
, , of the Phalanx, ; former ally of the Sandman, Annihilus | Relatives = Grondaar (father, deceased); Nyglar (wife, deceased); Burstarr (son) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Baluur, Sector 56-D of the Negative Zone; formerly Prison 42 | Gender = Male | Height = 6'6" | Weight = 520 lbs (236 kg) | Eyes = Grey | Eyes2 = ; RedCategory:Red Eyes when charging blasts | Hair = Grey | UnusualSkinColour = Grey | UnusualFeatures = Massive muscular bulk and proportions | CharRef = | Citizenship = Baluurian | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Monarch, Ruler of Baluur, a planet in the Negative Zone | Education = | Origin = Baluurian | PlaceOfBirth = Baluur | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = Fantastic Four Vol 1 62 | HistoryText = Blastaar once ruled the planet Baluur in the Negative Zone. The inhabitants revolted and set him adrift in space, there he came across Mister Fantastic, who was returning to Earth with the Inhuman Triton, and he followed them through a portal . He teamed up with Sandman, but the Fantastic Four and Crystal managed to defeat them and send Blastaar back to his own dimension. Blastaar became king of Baluur again and expanded his territory significantly. When his empire made contact with Annihilus', they became rivals. Blastaar took Annihilus's Cosmic Control Rod, thus upsetting the balance of power, but the FF forced him to relinquish it. After another conflict, Blastaar was left adrift in the Negative Zone until he came across Olympia, home of the Eternals temporarily displaced into the Zone. When he recovered, Blastaar attacked and atomized the Eternals, his concussive shock blasts destabilizing their molecular control. The Avengers arrived searching for the Eternals, and Blastaar was eventually defeated. Despite the initial surprise caused by their dispersal, the Eternals reasserted control over their molecules and reintegrated, undoing Blastaar's disintegration. Blastaar found himself on Earth again when a team of scientists opened a portal to study the Negative Zone. A group of young heroes known as the New Warriors kept him at bay and, using a map of the Zone that Blastaar was holding, stranded him on an uninhabited planet in the Negative Zone. Annihilation Blastaar was seen with the Spaceknights, aiding Nova's attempt to assassinate Annihilus. Following the aftermath of Annihilation, Blastaar is seen leading a group of Kree soldiers against the Phalanx, who have reaped the benefit of Annihilus' war by assimilating the remainders of the weaken alien races including the Kree, but the group is defeated and Blastaar is captured. The Phalanx interrogates Blastaar, and continue to torture him until he apparently dies when he doesn't say a word. This death appears to be simply a hibernation that Blastaar can reverse, which he has used to fool the Phalanx temporarily. Unfortunately, Blastaar became infected with the transmode virus and was made into a Select. His first mission was to stop Star-Lord and his team from crippling the Babel Spire that was powering the galaxy-wide forcefield that isolated the Kree. He killed the former Captain Universe before subduing Star-Lord for interrogation by Ultron personally. War of Kings Blastaar later became king of the Negative Zone. He and his forces seize control of 42, the Negative Zone Prison, and recruit a number of the imprisoned Earth superhumans there into his army. Later he is approached by the Raptors Talon and Razor, who offer Blastaar the Cosmic Control Rod they took from Catastrophus, in exchange for his assistance in influencing the outcome of the War between the Shi'ar and the Inhumans. While launching an attack to capture and kill Ravenous, Blastaar encountered Nova, who was on a rescue mission to save his brother. Though Blastaar threatened Nova when he tried to provide protection to Ravenous and take Blastaar's ally Strontian as a prisoner of the Nova Corps, Nova silently reminded Blastaar what happened to the last person to threaten him with the Cosmic Control Rod and Blastaar yielded. Realm of Kings Following the Inhuman-led Kree/Vulcan-led Shi'ar war, Blastaar, in his position as king, became a member of a new Galactic Council (replacing the one slaughtered by Vulcan). Attending the group's first meeting, he came under attack by giant insect-shaped nanotic weapons, seeing it as proving how important he was. After the Guardians of the Galaxy helped fight the weapons off, he complained about their presence, and wanted them gone from the gathering, though Groot's royal status allowed them to remain. Thanos Imperative Though he aided the other races in their fight for survival against the Cancerverse invasion, Blastaar launched an attack on the Inhumans, trying to make a power grab while the Kree and Inhumans were still recovering from their losses. His attempt to assassinate Queen Medusa was quickly thwarted by the newly formed Annihilators. End to the Beginning After a scuffle as part of the Frightful Four against the Future Foundation lead by Ant-Man, Blastaar ended up at the end of the universe. He later got sent to the big bang as a form of execution by the government at the end of the universe for his crimes there. Return Blastaar eventually returned to the present through unknown means and got into a scuffle with Captain Marvel. She defeated him and was taking him into custody when she was mentally transported to different realities by the Reality Stone, allowing Blastaar to get free. When Marvel mentally returned to her native reality, she knocked out Blastaar by overloading him with energy and took him back into custody. | Powers = Superhuman Strength: Blastaar possesses superhuman strength sufficient to lift about 50 tons. Superhuman Speed: Blastaar is capable of running and moving at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. Superhuman Stamina: Blastaar's musculature generates considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a human being. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several days before fatigue begins to impair him. Superhuman Durability: Blastaar's body is highly resistant to all forms of physical injury. He is capable of withstanding the impact of .30 caliber, armor piercing machine gun shells, temperature extremes from as low as -200 degrees Farenheit to as high as 11,000 degrees Farenheit, falls from tremendous heights, great impact forces, and powerful energy beams without sustaining injury. Blastaar is also capable of surviving for weeks at a time without food or water. He can also survive in an airless vaccum for several months at a time by willing himself into a state of suspended animation. Superhuman Agility: Despite his great bulk, Blastaar's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. Superhuman Reflexes: Blastaar's reaction time is enhanced to a level that is beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. Force Blasts: Blastaar can generate concussive blasts, presumably by some biological means, and direct them through his fingers. These blasts have a range of 1,000 feet and can penetrate 6-inch titanium-plated steel. *'Flight:' Blastaar is capable of using this same energy to propel himself at tremendous speeds. He is able to fly at a top speed of approximately 25,000 mph. He was stated to have an "Universal" threat level by the Nova Corps, and that if he was to enter the positive universe, he would be categorized as a "Category 1 criminal". | Abilities = Blastaar is a formidable hand to hand combatant and is particularly skilled in using a combination of his energy blasts and raw brute strength with great efficiency. Blastaar also has access to and understanding of highly advanced technology, particularly weaponry. | Strength = 50 tons | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Flight Category:Invulnerability Category:Self Sustenance Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Dictators Category:Baluurian Royal Family Category:Universal Threat Level Category:Potential Category 1 Threats Category:Baluurians Category:Secret Wars (2015) participants Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Strength Class 50